planetzoofandomcom-20200214-history
African Buffalo
| image = Zoopedia African Buffalo.jpg | scientificname = Syncerus caffer caffer | exhibit = | edition = Standard | continent = Africa | region = Sub-Saharan Africa | iucnstatus = nt | fencegrade = 3 >4.125ft | landarea = 420.0 | waterarea = 20.0 | climbingarea = 0.0 | temperature = 16-40 | biome = | gsize = 8-50 | malebachelor = 8-5 | femalebachelor = 8-12 | reproduction = Very Easy | maturity = 5 years | sterility = 15 years | gestaincub = 11 months | interbirth = 24 months | class = Mammalia | order = Artiodactyla | family = Bovidae | genus = Syncerus }} The African Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) is a large African ungulate featured in the Standard Edition of Planet Zoo. Zoopedia Description General Population in the Wild: 830,000 Living through Sub-Saharan Africa, the African buffalo (or Syncerus caffer caffer) is the largest member of the cow family - bovids - found in the African wild. They are typically between 5.6ft and 11.2ft in length, measure 3.3ft to 5.61ft tall, and are identifiable by their distinctive horns, which are broad, curved and unite in a 'boss' in the center of their forehead. The dominant male in a herd will often have the largest horns. Although the species is not endangered, African buffalo are still threatened by human activity. Illegal trophy hunting is a regular occurrence and their grazing lands are being transformed - either turned into farmland or built on by humans. African buffalo can also contract diseases that are spread by domestic livestock, and are as well vulnerable to drought conditions. They are protected in many areas that are assigned as National Parks and Nature Reserves, while sustainable hunting occurs in legally managed zones. Social African buffalo live in herds composed of many groups of related females, with groups of bachelor males and solitary dominant males existing on the periphery. A herd can be made up of multiple of these groups. Reproduction African buffalo mate year-round. A male will track females for signs of oestrus and, upon finding a receptive partner, he will defend her from rival males until he is able to mate with her. The males with higher dominance are more likely to successfully guard and mate. An African buffalo mother's pregnancy lasts 11.5 months and she will give birth to a single calf, which remains close to her until it is between 1 and 2 years old. At this age, males will leave and join a bachelor herd, whereas females will remain with their mother's. sic Animal Care Herbivore Pellets Fruit and Vegetables |Food Trough Water Trough Water Pipe |Grazing Ball Feeder Hanging Grazer Feeder Large Barrel Feeder |Grab Ball Herb Scent Marker Large Ball Large Snow Ball Mud Bath Rubbing Pillar [[Skittle]] Snowman Skittle Enrichment |TO BE ADDED }} }} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts *The African buffalo is one of the most dangerous animals in Africa, killing 200 people a year. *Unlike other bovid species, the African buffalo is immune to 'sleeping sickness'; a deadly disease transmitted by the tsetse fly. *African buffalo have excellent memories and have been known to make vengeful attacks against lions and hunters that have targeted their herd in the past, especially if a calf has been injured. *Due to the aggressive nature of the buffalo, all attempts at domestication as a livestock animal have failed. *African buffalo have a symbiotic relationship with a species of bird called the 'oxpecker' that removes ticks from their skin. Gallery Image Gallery Screenshot (240).png Screenshot (253).png 71104997_10217491824079319_246507547714912256_o.jpg Category:Habitat Animals Category:Grassland Animals Category:Tropical Animals Category:Herbivores